Arrested
by DeathoftheRebellion
Summary: Naruto get's arrested, and. . . things happen. ;D - AU, sasunaru, PWP, lemon.


**A/N:** Aaah . . . Hello! This is my very first story AND my first lemon, so don't be too harsh, please! I want constructive criticism, not mindless bashing. -- With that said, eh . .enjoy! X3

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Get away from me you freak!"

So here I am, sitting in a jail cell, trying to push away this insanely fat rapist-guy who, by the looks of him, hasn't been laid in a very long time. His breath smells bad and he's slowly been scooting towards me, thinking that I don't notice. Yeah right. Who could _not _notice the way his fatness made the bench creak, or his idiotic giggling that made him sound like a drunk Quasimodo?

I know I'm smexy as hell, but that doesn't mean he's allowed to touch me! If he get's any closer, I'm gonna get my boyfriend to kick his ass. My boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke, Senator, political activist, and the reason that I'm stuck in this hell-hole in the first place.

He didn't pick me up from the mall on time, so I was left standing outside on the street corner like some hobo. And apparently, I look like a whore, because two socially-retarded policemen arrested me for prostitution! Prostitution! You would think they would recognize me. I'm all over the news! Just wait 'till Sasuke hears about this! They are so FIRED. . .

"Time for ye phone call, boy-ee." says a rough, idiotic voice. Thank god! I was beginning to think I'd be stuck here forever! Now I can call Sasuke and he can come kick fatty's ass, fire those redneck cops, and we can fuck on this really big desk that I saw on the way in. I'm so kinky. Hehe.

So the cops give me a quarter, and I call Sasuke's cell phone.

As soon as I hear him pick up, I start yelling.

"SASUKEEEE! YOU BASTARD! Why didn't you pick me up?! I'm in fucking JAIL!"

"What?! What for?!"

"These fucktards think I'm a WHORE!!"

"Are you dressed like a whore?"

"Well. . . yeah . .but that's beside the point!"

"Maybe if you didn't wear such tight clothes, this wouldn't have happened, dobe!"

"What?! Don't get mad at ME, teme! Just come get me out of here! I'm being molested by some inbred fat guy!"

Sasuke growls possesively. I grin. That did the trick.

"I'll be there in a minute"

I smirk back at the stupid cops. They're in for it!

* * *

As I'm sitting on the dumb bench-thing, the only piece of furniture in my cell, with my arms pushing against Mr. Rapist's fat cheek, Sasuke walks through the door of the jail, looking all sexy in his suit and sunglasses, which is weird, seeing that it's around midnight. He removes said glasses and looks around with a sneer.

The cops waddle their way over to him. "S-Senator Uchiha! What brings you here?!" Sasuke narrows his eyes.

I put on my best uke-face and latch onto the bars of my cell. "Sasuke!" I look up at him with watery eyes and a quivering lip. He glances towards me, and, giving the cops his best death glare, grits his teeth. "You've arrested my boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend? You must be mistaken, Mr. Senator, sir! That boy is a prostitute!" Sasuke growls. "I believe I would know if my own boyfriend was a prostitute. Now, release him, or I assure you, you won't have a job to speak of." Their eyes widen and they immediately start groveling at Sasuke's feet. "W-We're so sorry, Mr. Uchiha, sir! Please don't fire me! So, So sorry! Forgive me, sir!"

One of them comes and unlocks my cell. I immediately run out and bury my face into Sasuke's chest. "I-I was so scared!"

Sasuke wraps his arms around me protectively. "It's okay, Naru. You're safe now."

Sometimes Sasuke can be so sweet. Like, after we make love, and he thinks I'm asleep, he'll kiss my forehead and say that he loves me. But most of the time, he's a total bastard.

After deciding that I haven't been raped, Sasuke picks me up bridal style and turns toward the door. He gives the cops a last warning glare, and walks out to his limo.

As we drive off, I snuggle into his side and sigh contentedly. He gives me a small smile, and I can't help but smile back.

* * *

I guess I look totally hot, because Sasuke roams his eyes over my body, licking his lips. I feel my face heat up. He suddenly pushes me down onto the seat and begins kissing me roughly. I immediately respond and wrap my arms around his neck. Our tongues battle for dominance, entwining and rubbing against each other. I moan into his mouth and pull away for some much-needed air. Sasuke latches onto my neck, sucking harshly. I let out a strangled cry as he bites down. That's definitely gonna leave a mark.

Sasuke's tongue pushes it's way through my lips and begins tracing every inch of my mouth. A pale hand snakes it's way under my shirt to tease my right nipple. I tear my mouth away and toss my head to the side. "A-ah! Sasuke!" Each tug shoots waves of pleasure to my semi-hard erection. Sasuke smirks and moves his head down to suck and nip the other pert bud. I arch my back and whimper at the sweet torture.

Sasuke's hands leave my chest and he pulls my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. I whine at the loss of warmth and lean up to sit on his lap. I nibble on his earlobe and smirk as he let's out a grunt. It gives me a rush to know that I'm the only one that get a reaction out of the stoic Uchiha.

Disgruntled by his momentary lack of control, he reaches down and harshly squeezes my ass. I squeak girlishly and buck my hips involuntarily, causing our erections to rub together. "Nnnng!" Sasuke pulls me down forcefully for a kiss. "Pants. . .Off." He growls out. He nearly rips my pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor. "W-Why am I the only one naked?" I ask shakily, and tug at Sasuke's shirt. He smirks and pulls his shirt up over his head, giving me a view of his muscular chest. I blush, suddenly feeling self conscious, and cover my own chest with my arms. "Don't hide yourself from me." Sasuke growls and pins my wrists above my head. He begins stroking my erection with his free hand, making me moan loudly. "Only I can touch you like this." He whispers possessively, jerking me off at a fast pace.

I moan and shut my eyes tightly. "Sa-Sasuke. . . I'm gonna cum . . ." He gives my erection one last pump, then releases it. I whimper and thrust upward, making him chuckle. "Please, Sasukee!" I whine. He shakes his head. "Be patient, dobe."

Sasuke pushes me to lie on my back before reaching behind me to reveal a conveniently-placed bottle of lube. After lathering three fingers in the gooey substance, he trails them down my body, making me writhe in anticipation. Sasuke traces one finger against my entrance, making small circles. I gasp at the feeling. He presses the tip of the finger in slowly, teasing me. I wince when he suddenly thrusts it in completely.

Sasuke begins pumping the finger in and out at a steady pace. My muscles slowly relax and I begin to pant. Another finger soon joins the first, making me whimper at the slight stinging sensation. He scissors the fingers and I moan at the stretching feeling As Sasuke pushes a third finger in, he brushes against something that makes me arch off the seat and cry out his name. He smirks and abuses the spot with his fingers. "Nnnaaaah! Sasukeee. . ."

I whimper pathetically as Sasuke removes the fingers. "Are you ready?" He whispers against my neck, making me shudder. I nod slowly. He presses the tip of his leaking cock against my entrance and slowly enters me. I moan and grip the edges of the seat. Sasuke hunches over and groans. "So . . tight . ." He pushes forward untill he's fully sheathed inside of me. I wiggle my hips experimentally and we both cry out. Sasuke pulls out until only the tip is still inside me, only to slam back in. "Ah-Ahh!!"

As Sasuke moves in and out of me, I begin moving my hips in time with his thrusts, moaning as the friction increases. He leans down and kisses me harshly, before turning me onto my side, never pulling out of my entrance. He thrusts harder now, and reaches me deeper, brushing against that spot that makes me see stars. "Sasukeee!"

He repeatedly slams into the spot, making me cry out in ecstasy. He reaches forward and begins pumping my erection at a quick pace. I nearly scream at the onslaught of pleasure. His thumb brushes over my slit and I moan loudly. "S-Sasuke. . I'm close!" He grunts. "Me too. . .nn. . .dobe. . ." Soon, the pleasure becomes too much, and I cum with a loud moan all over my chest and Sasuke's hand. My muscles constrict around Sasuke's cock, and his seed fills me. We thrust shallowly against each other, riding out our orgasms.

We lie panting, pressed against each other, until Sasuke pulls out of me slowly. I snuggle against him and sigh contentedly. The peace lasts for all of two seconds, when the door opens.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have arri-" The limo driver's face turns red and he quickly closes the door. My face heats up and I quickly get dressed, while Sasuke just sits smirking in all his naked glory. I glare at him and he begins dressing, still looking at me smugly. Once he's dressed, I take his hand, smile up at him and limp off toward home.

* * *

A/N: Oh nooes. . . that was so peeervy. blushes REVIEW!!


End file.
